Mole rat (Fallout 76)
Raging mole rat Putrid mole rat Frenzied mole rat Mole rat tunneler Poisonous mole rat Deadly mole rat Mole rat landminer Scorched mole rat Prime mole rat |location =Appalachia }} Mole rats are creatures found in Appalachia in 2102. Background Mole rats are mutated rodents that are much larger than their pre-War cousins. They have survived as a species by burrowing underground where the soil protected them from direct nuclear explosions. However, they still were greatly mutated by the subsequent fallout, increasing their size as well as their viciousness. A few people in the wastes have even been known to train them and keep them as pets. Characteristics Biology Mole rats range in size depending on the type being fought. They range in size from a cat up to a large dog and possibly bigger. They have a bald, pink appearance, with large front teeth and small eyes. They are highly territorial and will attack anything entering their territory. They are surprisingly fast and will attack with a jumping lunge. They have a complete immunity to the Scorched Plague, as learned during An Ounce of Prevention. Gameplay attributes Mole rats will tunnel underground to avoid their enemy or close in to attack unseen, they will also retreat to a tunnel if the player character moves to an area that is inaccessible to them, such as on top of a car. This makes them highly difficult to keep track of in groups. This ability is shared with radscorpions. If the player uses a weapon dealing damage over time on a radscorpion or mole rat just as they burrow they can die underground and the corpse will be irretrievable. Mole rats are common pests in the wasteland, but compared to many other enemies mole rats are generally weak. However, if allowed to swarm, they may become a problem since they have the ability to easily hide from the player character's sight and attack from behind. Variants Mole rat The standard variation of the mole rat. This enemy can be easily killed with most weapons in-game, making them usually not dangerous. The exception is when a pack of them turns hostile and attack together. |level =1 |perception =4 |family =molerat |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Mole rat meat * Mole rat teeth * Mole rat hide }} Rabid mole rat Bites from rabid mole rats fester, causing damage over time. They are tougher than standard mole rats but remain weak opponents. |level =7 |perception =4 |family =molerat |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Mole rat meat * Mole rat teeth * Mole rat hide * Stimpak }} Mole rat brood mother A larger, more powerful type of mole rat that is often found with mole miner groups, the mole rat brood mother is significantly more resistant than her children. However, her attacks still only do minor damage to a well-armored player character. |level =14 |perception =4 |family =molerat |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Mole rat meat * Mole rat teeth * Mole rat hide * Gunpowder * Spatula }} Glowing mole rat These particular mole rats have absorbed massive amounts of radiation and consequently glow. The glowing mole rat produces radiation in a short perimeter around and benefits from radiation sources in the form of health regeneration. |level =21 |perception =4 |family =molerat |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items = * Mole rat meat * Mole rat teeth * Mole rat hide * Nuclear material * Glowing meat * Glowing blood }} Mutated mole rat |base id = |level =28 |perception =4 |family =molerat |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Mole rat meat * Mole rat teeth * Mole rat hide }} Raging mole rat |base id = |level =35 |perception =4 |family =molerat |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Mole rat meat * Mole rat teeth * Mole rat hide }} Putrid mole rat |base id = |level =42 |perception =4 |family =molerat |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Mole rat meat * Mole rat teeth * Mole rat hide }} Frenzied mole rat |base id = |level =50 |perception =4 |family =molerat |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Mole rat meat * Mole rat teeth * Mole rat hide }} Mole rat tunneler |base id = |level =65 |perception =4 |family =molerat |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Mole rat meat * Mole rat teeth * Mole rat hide }} Poisonous mole rat |base id = |level =80 |perception =4 |family =molerat |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Mole rat meat * Mole rat teeth * Mole rat hide }} Deadly mole rat |base id = |level =95 |perception =4 |family =molerat |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Mole rat meat * Mole rat teeth * Mole rat hide }} Mole rat landminer |level =7 |perception =4 |family =molerat |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Mole rat bomb (1500 ) |items =* Mole rat meat * Mole rat teeth * Mole rat hide }} |level =14 |perception =4 |family =molerat |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Mole rat bomb (1500 ) |items =* Mole rat meat * Mole rat teeth * Mole rat hide }} Scorched mole rat A mole rat which has been infested with the Scorched Plague, linking it to a primitive hive mind. |level =21 |perception =4 |family =molerat |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Mole rat meat * Mole rat teeth * Mole rat hide }} Prime mole rat A cut mole rat variant intended to appear during the seasonal Primal Cuts event quest. It shares its model with the mole rat brood mother. |base id = |level =21 |perception =4 |family =molerat |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Mole rat meat * Mole rat teeth * Mole rat hide * Nuclear material * Glowing meat * Glowing blood }} Locations * Mole rats will always appear at Widow's Perch, including two brood mothers. * Two mole rat brood mothers will always appear west of Welch station, along the tracks near freight crates. * On the riverbank south of Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06. * Outside Riverside Manor. * At Hillfolk Hotdogs. * In and around the First Friends Church, in Charleston. * Chance to appear outside or inside the Lucky Hole mine. Appearances Mole rats appear in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes The mole rat model was created by Jonah Lobe.Twitter Jonah Lobe Bugs * Mole rats may "erupt" from seemingly impossible places (like the landing on a watch tower's stairs) when engaged in combat. * Glowing mole rats may sometimes spawn with the texture of a Scorched mole rat. Category:Fallout 76 creatures Category:Mole rats ru:Кротокрыс (Fallout 76) uk:Кротощур (Fallout 76)